


The Struggle - part 1

by kurisu80



Category: Cow Chop, The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: HundarHD, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 22:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11953995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurisu80/pseuds/kurisu80
Summary: Short story about Aleks as a Serial Killer inspired by the song The Struggle





	The Struggle - part 1

I’ve spent the majority of my life in one place after my father and I moved from my home country to the wonders of America. I’ve lived a rather normal life, I wouldn’t be able to complain. Yes, I might not have been someone many would like, bullied classmates, mind filled with all sorts of ridiculous things I got grounded for but I couldn’t have asked for a better teenage life.

Things didn’t change all that much. I want to believe I’ve grown out of it all but yet I still get in trouble. Angry glares and swear words thrown at me instead of a mother locking me up.   
Now I spend my time moving from town to town, event to event. I’m surrounded by friends and people who enjoy my presence day to day. I jump on set for new videos and new things to get in trouble with nearly all week just to fall back to bed in the late evenings, tired and worn out.   
Sometimes I get asked out to share a few drinks and I can never say no.

Success keeps you busy. So I can’t complain how life is but in a life like this you tend to develop some vices.

\---

Not long after opening a new office, a fresh start and away from old habits and friends, but accompanied by my closest one, I fell in love.   
Already, the first day he stepped foot into our old building to meet everybody one by one, I was swooned by his looks. He reached out a hand when it was finally time to introduce himself to me and I, caught staring and flushing red, took it hastily to gently squeeze and shake it. “You must be Aleksandr.” He spoke to me but my mind was already trailing off to far more than simply shaking hands. Pulling myself back to reality, I nodded equivalently and corrected him quickly. “Aleks.”  
I didn’t mind my full name being laid on tongues but the habit of it being used when one was mad at my evil doings, I started to appreciate the short version. The man nodded as well, content with my request and freed his warm, welcoming hand from mine. The second his touch left me I felt homesick. I was not one to hide these feelings very well as he seemed to have noticed, winking in a flirting way before leaving to go and talk to my boss. My heart skipped more than one beat, jumped happily ever after in my chest, and I felt as if I was to faint any moment.   
This feeling never changed for the next year we’ve been working together, sometimes uncomfortably close, sitting with two other men on a couch built for two. Knees touching, elbows accidentally poking sides, his smell flying into my nose. I nearly damn lost my mind every time this happened, knowing I can’t do anything to appease my desires.

Only roughly one year after we moved places and later on got evicted, essentially forced to move out yet again, he stopped in front of my desk one quiet evening. It was around 1 AM at that point and everyone had left besides myself and Brett, as I then realized. “You wanna wrap up and go for a drink?” His voice was low and raspy, quiet to not disturb the spirits in this office, who keep rearranging my cup. I was a little surprised to hear him like that but to be fair, he did raise his voice quite a few times that day, more than usual anyway. I looked up, tired with foggy vision and chewed on my lip for a second thought. “Okay”, I eventually accepted his invitation, closed all the programs filling my desktop and turned off the tower, grabbing my jacket and keys in advance to get up and be ready in one move. Brett gifted me a soft smile when our gazes met and my heart did a toll on me. I had a split second of regret in that moment with the knowledge that this was just going to be another perfect excuse for him to hit on some stranger while not having to fear being alone, like any other night I went out to a bar with a friend. I was soon to be dumbfounded though.   
Sitting at the bar for what must have been hours, we chatted about the day, shared quite a few laughs and some drinks. We enjoyed ourselves so much, I didn’t even realize that he showed no interest in other patrons of this bar. Confused but relieved I joked around and asked why he denied a few stares and waving hands of equally men and women sitting close to our spot but he just chuckled in delight, let his whiskey sway in a glass between his fingers and mentioned before taking a sip. “Because all I’ve got eyes for, is you.” This man, full of surprises, stole my heart and never gave it back, locked it up in his chest ever since that night and held it dear. He didn’t deserve what was about to come.

My man is my life and I’d never cheat on him but there are one or two things I do keep from him.

\---

I have my addictions or rather my addictions have me. Sometimes the shadow of my shadow is all I can be. I find myself alone in different hotel rooms, just me and my thoughts.

My man hates it when I leave him alone, curled up in a king sized bed all on his own, and believe me when I say this, I don’t want to leave him hanging but sometimes my addictions need all the attention.   
I shut off my phone, ignoring every single text message and missed phone calls I’ve gotten in the past few minutes of leaving the office all by myself. I get the question whom I’m seeing a lot and no matter how many times I answer truthfully “Nobody”, the question occurs more and more, now from people I’ve never met. People who don’t know my day to day routine or even my last name ask me questions about topics that only family and friends should care about. I choose this life, I choose to release enough information about me for people to be nosy and there’s no point of turning back now.   
Letting all these strangers behind for yet another night on my own in a hotel room I haven’t been to yet. Sitting on the corner of my bed, flipping through thin paper with daily news printed in big letters across the top, I let my eyes wander and narrow through all sorts of articles that might strike my interest. That day, May 21st, nothing in particular jumped to my curious nerve so I put the newspaper down, neatly folded, and got up to pull out a jacket from my backpack.

I’m drawn to walk the street as my heart rate rises, a heavy coat, a scarf, a hat all become my disguises.

I look around, the streets are empty but not long after, what caught my attention and sped my steps was the faint sound of laughter.  
It didn’t seem far away from where I was walking, now one big step after another, impatient and excited. At first, I thought I heard two voices and was about to turn on my heels, take a sharp left to get away but quickly picked up that the second voice was blaring from a phone the young man was holding. It was a rather dark alley, a blind spot for street lights and CCTV attached to them. I almost felt as if it was my birthday, this was too good to be true. I waited around the corner like an animal waiting on its prey, my hands dug deep into the pockets of my jacket as I firmly grip what must be my claws ready to attack. The young man ended the call and was headed my way, exiting the alley but before he could be seen standing underneath bright light I rushed forward and pinned him with a quick move against the dirty wall behind him.

It’s an addiction and I ain’t proud of it but the power you feel there’s no cloud in it. 

My knife left in my pocket, feeling strong enough to do it bare hands, that sudden moment my new victim understands. The fear before the fact, as they know something is wrong, the vain attempt to scream their muffled swan song. The struggle, the shock in their eyes. My grip around their throat as all their hope dies. The sudden loss of breath there is no thrill equal.

My name is Aleks Marchant and I kill people


End file.
